Numerology
One: Number one stands for all that is strong, individual, and creative. Number one people have an unswerving drive towards achievement. They are powerful characters, positive and self-reliant, and can be assertive. Most ones are ambitious and aggressive. They have excellent powers of concentration and good memories, and are natural-born leaders and inventors. As they are extremely independent, ones tend to work better by themselves. However, a one can be obstinate, and usually refuses to listen to or follow advice from subordinates. Forceful and untiring, ones try to dominate everyone around them, sometimes to the point of tyranny. They are, essentially, people who look after number one. If their egos are not kept in check, they can become very selfish and willful. Two: Number two people are gentle, passive, and artistic, and have soft, sweet natures. Twos are even-tempered lovers of peace and harmony. They are especially tidy and modest. The two is usually a follower rather than a leader, and when twos do get their way, it is usually through persuasion and diplomacy. The number two person usually understands both sides of a situation, so much so that he or she shifts back and forth, never reaching a satisfactory decision. The two will likely change his or her mind frequently and put things off indefinitely. The very sense of judgment that enables them to give good advice to friends often prevents twos from making up their own minds. However, with the right friends and associates, they will go far. Three: A three person is brilliant, imaginative, versatile, and energetic. Threes just seem to sparkle and glitter. They tend to express their ideas boldly, and with great enthusiasm. They have keen, intuitive minds and can learn quickly. However, threes have a tendency to take on too much, spread their energy in too many directions at once, and then not finish what they have started. Witty, lively, and charming, they are likely to become successful in life, especially in the arts or spiritual endeavours. Threes tend to be lucky and seem to succeed without really trying. The three has fantastic potential and loves to be in control and tell others what to do. Four: A four person is earth-oriented, solid, and practical. Fours may seem to lack the spark of the more creative vibrations because of their efficiency. They are down-to-earth, calm, steady, and respectable, the pillars of society. They are cautious and don’t take risks. Though fours are able to grasp new ideas quickly, they prefer to study them before making any decisions. Four people like routine and detailed work. They make great technicians and researchers. Unfortunately, fours tend to be grim, repressive, suspicious, and resentful of anyone whose ways are not like theirs. The four usually gains friends through honest, hard work, dependability, and constant effort. Fours will always keep on plugging, and they always finish what they start. Five: The five is restless, jumpy, clever, and impatient. Fives live off their nerves and coffee. They are ambitious and love to travel, meet new people, and be in different surroundings. People with this vibration are capable, quick, and willing to accept new ideas. They seem to be Jacks-of-all-trades. The unusual and bizarre fascinate fives, who enjoy gambling, speculation, and risks. They make excellent salespeople Fives are adventurous, attractive, and quick tempered. They live for the moment and detest responsibility and mundane activities. They hate to be tied down and committed to routine tasks. Their lively nature tends to make them a bit conceited and sarcastic. The five would rather learn the hard way than take advice from others, which usually leads to setbacks and even misfortune and loss. Six: Six is the number of harmony, domesticity, and peaceful happiness. They have a great talent for friendship, home, and family life. Sixes are kind, reliable, and well-balanced individuals. These are the true homemakers. They just seem to have the ability to get along with everyone—no matter what their race, religion, or creed. Sixes love beauty, warmth, and, above all, home and family. They appreciate the cultured life and gravitate toward music, art, poetry, and sculpture. Sixes are loyal, conscientious, idealistic, and affectionate. They are often called upon to fill positions of trust, and generally live up to the expectations of others. If they do not find fame, it is because they have become satisfied with what they already have, and don’t reach for higher pinnacles. Let a six run your business. He or she will have a way of attracting followers and customers, and will usually be socially prominent in the community. Seven: Seven is the scholar, philosopher, and mystic. Intuition is a strong part of a seven’s highly imaginative nature. Sevens love the mysterious and anything to do with the occult side of nature. Composers, musicians, students, philosophers, and mystics are nurtured by this number. The seven tends to withdraw from the world, inspired by solitude. However, Sevens hate obscurity, and will usually blame the world for their failure to gain prominence. Although sevens are capable of solving intricate problems, they seldom understand or really know themselves. The seven has a penetrating intellect, hidden beneath a dreamy facade that makes them seem fey and strange. Oftenextraordinarily bad at explaining themselves, they can be very frustrating, especially when they get upset at being questioned. If the they can avoid being pessimistic, aloof, and always disappointed, they will become great teachers and leaders—sevens naturally inspire loyalty. Eight: Eight stands for power, money, and worldly involvement. Eight is the number of material success—the steady builder of vast commercial and industrial development. The eight puts plans into action, completes them, and then goes on to something bigger. Eights are strong and forceful. They always demand and get the most from others. Opposition does not stop them, and they can be ruthless with rivals and subordinates. Strong, practical people, eights make successful businessmen and politicians. They work hard, accumulate money, and conduct their operations with caution and tenacity. Eight spells success with dollar marks ($UCCE$$), and thrives on progress. The weakness with this number lies in petty jealousies, wasted efforts, and indulgence. The eight can easily become hard, materialistic, and tyrannical. But, when it comes to money, eights have the true Midas touch. Nine: The number nine combines influence with intellect. Romantic, passionate, and impulsive, nines are people of wide sympathies and great charm. They make brilliant scientists, teachers, and artists. Strong-willed, wild, unorthodox, and impractical, they are always interesting. However, they can be uncharitable and intolerant when opposed. More often than not, nines become so involved with their humanitarian efforts that they overlook the feelings of those around them. Impatient and impulsive, they move fast and have explosive tempers. If opposed, they are very uncharitable and intolerant. The only time they are cautious is when money is involved, but even then their impulsive nature may give way to generosities not in their best interest. If nines can learn control and balance there is nothing they cannot do or achieve. Numerology Analysis To analyze an individual using numerology, begin with the date of birth number. This represents the subject’s inborn characteristics and is known as the personality number. Next you will want to analyze the name number by which your subject is best known. It will show traits developed during life. Your subject’s inner nature is best expressed by the vowel number and is considered to be the number of underlying influence. To find a person’s primary date of birth number, you must add all the numbers of the birth date together until you have a single digit number. For example, is you were born on May 1, 1950, you would first have to reduce May to a number. May is the 5th month, or 5. You would then add up all the numbers: 5 + 1 + 1 + 9 + 5 + 0 = 21. The 21 is then reduced to a single digit: 2 + 1 = 3. Your birth number would be 3, and this is the definition you would consult. The Number Chart 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z The next step is to analyze the name numerically. To do this you convert the letters of the name into numbers using the number-letter equivalents listed on the chart above. For example, John Smith: J O H N S M I T H 1 + 6 + 8 + 5 + 1 + 4 + 9 + 2 + 8 =44=4+4=8 The primary number for the name John Smith is 8, so you would read the qualities associated with the number eight to find out what traits John has developed throughout his life. If the date of birth number and the name number coincide, the individual will have a pretty smooth life. If they are in opposition to each other it may indicate inner conflict and problems. The last thing to do is reduce the vowels in the person’s name to one digit. This will show what influences are at work beneath the surface. Information Source Pagan Green